


keep your eyes on him

by orphan_account



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Cake, Coming In Pants, Gay, Grinding, Kissing, Lashton - Freeform, M/M, Mashton, OT4, Smut, Swearing, Voyeurism, calum likes to watch luke, finally an ot4, handjobs, lashton are boyfriends, lol no but fr, malum, malum are boyfriends, movie night gone bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:48:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5141990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"okay when i said you can be gross i didnt mean you could fuck."</p><p>or luke feels kinda frisky during movie night and it leads to ot4</p>
            </blockquote>





	keep your eyes on him

**Author's Note:**

> my first ot4 do not judge

"get your asses in here, we're watching a fucking movie!" michael yelled, not even 10 feet away from the rest of his band.

"shut the fuck up, we're in a hotel and youre right there," calum shook his head, still going to their shared room to apparently watch a movie. 

michael turned to ashton and luke as they were lying on their bed, "come you shitheads. malum needs lashton." 

"do we have to?" luke whined, rolling off of ashton and pouting dramatically. he just wanted to cuddle his boyfriend.

michael sighed, why was luke so stubborn? 

"you guys can cuddle and be gross in here," was all that he said before leaving to his and calums room, expecting the other two to follow.

calum was already on his bed, scrolling through his phone as he waited.

ashton and luke came in a couple minutes later, and laid on the opposite bed of calum.

"wait, get up," michael gestured all of the guys to get up, "can we push the beds together?" 

and thats how they ended up pushing the hotel beds together like they used to, and having the biggest band cuddle ever since they have grown since 2 years ago.

they ended up watching the new goosebumps with jack black in it, calum cuddling up to michael while luke layed on top of ashton, his head on his chest.

luke started to get bored near the end of it, about 45 minutes left of the movie. 

"ash," he laid his chin on his hands and kissed ashtons chin to catch his attention.

ashton smiled and ran his hand through lukes hair, "yeah baby?" 

"im bored." 

"just a little longer, lukey," he kissed luke quickly.

luke pouted and laid his head back down.

for some reason, he was feeling risky and flustered. like he wanted to make out with ashton, and right here. in front of michael and calum.

he sighed to himself and looked over at michael and calum. they were too into the movie and wrapped around each other. 

maybe they wont notice if he just.. moved around a little.

ashton didnt even notice the first time, how he moved his hips against his thigh. he did it a little harder the next time, biting his lip in concentration.

he felt ashton tense and he smiled to himself, just casually moving his hips against him in a rhythmic pace.

ashtons hand ran down lukes back, cupping his ass, "what're you doin baby?" 

luke didnt say anything, just leaned up to bury his face in ashtons neck and whimpered. 

ashton licked his bottom lip, squeezing lukes ass and moving his thigh to massage against lukes hardening cock.

michael laughed at the movie and it made lukes heart speed up, the thought of him and calum catching him fucking himself against ashtons thigh made him hump harder.

the movie went quiet for a couple seconds, and in those couple seconds, ashton had slipped his hands under lukes pants and boxers to grip at his ass, pulling his cheeks apart and guiding him to grind against his thigh harder and luke moaned loudly. the high pitched moan youd hear from a girl in porn and michael and calum turned their heads so quick their necks popped.

"okay when i said you can be gross i didnt mean you could fuck." 

luke moaned even louder at that, not even caring anymore. 

calum was silent, eyes glued to where lukes hips were humping ashtons thigh. ashton noticed.

"look lukey," ashton smirked and kept his eyes on calum, "calums looking at you." 

luke lifted his head from ashtons neck and looked at calum. his lips were parted and he looked up at luke, swallowing thickly.

"baby," michael ran his hand down calums arm, "do you like watching luke?"

calum nodded without taking his eyes off of luke.

"do you like that luke?" ashton whispered in lukes ear, knowing very well the other two boys could hear, "do you like mikey and cal watching you hump my thigh?" 

"ashy," luke squeezed his eyes shut, grabbing a hold of the bed sheets. 

"what baby? look at calum, look at him drool over you," ashton smirked over at michael who was smirking at him. ashton didnt even care that calum was hard at the sight of luke. he couldnt blame him, he was beautiful.

michael reached over to palm calum through his pants, "keep your eyes on him baby. he loves it."

luke moaned against ashtons chest, his mouth falling open and his lips dragged against the fabric of his shirt with every thrust of his hips. he stared at calum, watching his boyfriend get him off while he watched him get off on his own boyfriend. 

how fucked up was this band? 

"hes so fucking pretty," calum whined, reaching out and running hand through lukes hair and tugging gently, "can i kiss him?"

he looked up at michael then looked ashton, needing an answer from both. michael looked at ashton.

"do you want that baby boy? do you want calum to kiss you?" 

luke leaned into calums hand, "kiss me cal, please."

all calum had to do was lean forward, and he kissed luke softly, wanting to feel the way lukes lips felt with is. he always thought luke was so pretty, his lips so pink and beautiful. this could be the only time he would get to kiss luke or do anything with him, since luke was obviously ashtons boyfriend and calum was michaels. 

calum felt the way luke was humping ashton the way his lips kept bumping against his, eventually accidentally biting calums lips hard but he didnt seem to care. he just bucked his hips into michaels hand and licked into lukes mouth, tasting as much of him as he can.

"fuckin hell baby, cum for me, cum for calum. let calum see you cum," ashton groaned, almost on the edge. his cock rubbed against lukes stomach.

calum moaned and pulled away, grinding into michaels hand, "i wanna see you cum," he whispered to luke. 

luke humped faster, eyes drooping and jaw slacking and he came in his boxers. ashton came too, hips bucking up against luke.

calum whimpered as he watched luke, the naughty sounds coming from his mouth making him completely collapse on the bed and just hump michaels hand.

ashton kissed lukes head, rubbing his back before leaning him up.

"ashy," luke panted, "i want to make calum cum, can i please?"

"michael?" 

michael nodded quickly, "of course you can luke." 

luke smiled in excitement, waiting for michael to finish turning calum onto his back. 

calum was panting , hands by his sides. his eyes followed luke as he crawled off of ashton, kneeling next to calum. 

he pulls down calums boxers, michael helping him pull them down his legs and off his ankes.

luke licks his lips at the sight of calums hard cock. it was much different than ashtons, not as much hair around the base and ashton was thicker. but he still thought it was nice and he wanted his mouth on it. and so did calum with the pretty pink mouth that luke has.

he leaned down, mouthing at the skin above where the tip of calums cock was. 

calum leaned up on his elbows, watching luke as he takes his time, mouthing only around his aching cock. calum almost bucked his hips to catch lukes attention but right then, he wrapped his lips around him, engulfing the swollen red tip.

"fuck," calum leaned his head back. 

ashton got up and crawled over to michael, deciding to fuck it and get him off as well.

"want me to get you off?" he really didnt give him to time to answer before he grabbed his cock through his pants. michael wasnt going to say no anyways.

ashton rubbed him through his jeans, both of them watching luke go to town on calums dick.

he was being sloppy, his mouth making wet sounds everytime he sucked calum in his mouth and he was bobbing his head repeatedly. calum lost his breath and tugged lukes hair, pushing his head down further.

"so fuckin hot," michael whispered in awe, looking up at ashton, "hes hot."

ashton hummed in agreement, "he looks good with a cock in his mouth." 

luke whined against calums cock at being talked about like he wasnt there.

he unwrapped his fingers around the base of calums cock and moved them down to his balls, rolling and massaging them in his palm. calum fucked up into his mouth.

he didnt really have a problem with that. he liked when ashton would fuck his mouth and make his spit dribble down his chin.

calum gasped and arched his back, liking the feeling of his cock slipping down lukes throat.

"you look so good baby, look so pretty with luke between your legs," michael teased calum, knowing it would make him bust sooner.

luke let calum fuck his mouth and when he looked up at calum with watery eyes and his lips stretched around him, calums stomach clenched. 

"he likes it down his throat, calum," ashton informed once he knew calum was right on the edge, "cum in his throat." 

luke whimpered because yes, he loved it down his throat and calums cock already tasted so nice he couldnt wait to taste how sweet and sour he was.

michael took himself out of his boxers, letting ashton take him in his hand before fucking his fist quickly. 

luke needed to breathe, pulling off of calum with a loud gasp for air. he rolled his head around, his neck hurting just a little bit from the way calum fucked his mouth. 

calum could breathe again, but only for a second because as soon as he took a deep breath, luke had put him back his mouth and he was sucking hard. his breath was turned into a loud moan with a little bit of a choke.

he just had to look down at luke once. his hair flat against his head with sweat, one arm across his stomach, the other bent so his hand could play with calums balls that were tightening. he was making soft, sweet little moans around his cock while his cheeks were hollowed and his lips so red and wet and stretched around him.

with that one look, his thighs were spazzing out, arm reaching up to grab a hold of whatever was near which was michaels shirt and he was grunting with each stripe of cum that shot in lukes mouth. 

michael came to the sight of calum falling apart. he came on ashtons hand and his own pants.

sperm was just everywhere.

luke leaned back up and took a deep breath. he wiped his mouth with his shirt and smiled, satisfied. 

calum was breathing heavily, sweaty and smiley.

"that was fucking awesome," he laughed the same time luke said, "that was fun." 

michael kissed calum and whispered something to him making calum giggle. ashton did the same to luke, "did you forget that i had a dick too for a second?" 

"more like five minutes but i still love your dick, calum was a one time opportunity. i wasnt passing it up." 

ashton rolled his eyes at his idiot boyfriend and kissed his cheek. 

they both rolled off the bed, ashton going to wash his hands and luke changing shirts.

"luke," calum whined from the bed, he still hasnt moved, "i literally cant feel my dick."

**Author's Note:**

> so on november 23rd it will be a year since my first smut :-) you guys still love me or are you tired of me? 
> 
> kik; hmth01


End file.
